centuriafandomcom-20200215-history
The Union
In the Age of Information the Union is the only nation in Umarald, covering both the Northlands and the Southlands. Description The Union is a nation covering the entire region of Umarald. It is publicly a republic, though in truth it is hard to know who truly runs it. The capital is Khazar City in the Northlands and the total population is about 1.8 billion people. Humans make up about 40% of the population, orcs 25%, half-elves 12%, dwarves 8%, elves 6%, half-orcs 5% and gnomes 4%. History Towards the late centuries of the Age of Knowledge there were three dominant nations to be found, all on the northern continent: the Kingdom of Gothia, which with its might had conquered several of the former Empire’s provinces and established multiple colonies in the Aezhen Sea; the Damasa Empire, which had regained and surpassed its ancient power, reconquered its old colonies and now dominated its island along with western Teghir and the distant land of Zhengdi; and finally the Commonwealth, a union between the Dukedom of Duiden and the Kingdom of Usabia which had claimed lordship over Wargoria and begun expanding west into the long abandoned lands of the elves. While the ever advancing collective knowledge was driving the world forward, two specific events would come to change the future for these nations and, indeed, for the entire world. The Western Invasions During the Age of Knowledge brave men and women travelled farther and farther away from their homelands in search of adventure and discovery. And what they found was beyond imagining: entire new continents, nations and peoples. Though diplomatic relations were established it was soon concluded that these foreign nations had little on their mind but expansion and indeed the first raids struck against the province of Khamlira after a few years. The first invasion landed in the Bay of Gathar and was fought off while suffering heavy casualties as the defenders, despite superior equipment, were vastly outnumbered. Lacking the technological expertise found on the two continents the foreign invaders partly made up for this with strange and powerful magics and equipment they salvaged where brought back, studied and copied. Both Gothia and the Commonwealth soon suffered more invasions with increasingly advanced weaponry, but even through temporary holds were established by the invaders they were all ultimately defeated and expelled from the lands. The orc rising While the fighting against these new enemies occupied some nations it was not a problem for all. Hostilities between the nations of the Northlands and Southlands would likely have continued if not for a second threat. At this time most, if not all, of the industrial factories sprung up around the northern continent were run by orc slaves. Originally war captives from defeated and conquered tribes, their numbers continued to swell in captivity and their enslavement was transferred to their children. Only a few tribes in remote locations managed to maintain their independence. However dread the living conditions in the factories, the hardy race of the orcs were still multiplying. Concern was growing that the orcs would destroy the nations (or at least the factories) from within and in Damasa the ruling mages decided to act first and rounded up huge numbers of orc laborers for deportation to the nation’s southern colonies. But the orcs overwhelmed their guards and masters and sparked a rebellion across the entire nation which risked spreading further north and south. Armies descended, but with the orcs entrenched in the heart of the cities civilian casualties from the ensuing battles were catastrophic and the orcs would not surrender even after suffering terrible casualties. Attacked from both within and without, the major powers of the Age of Knowledge wavered and the future looked uncertain. Forming of the Union For both Gothia and the Commonwealth the need for security prompted negotiations for an alliance. Of course, such an alliance would shift the balance of power away from the Damasa Empire and to avoid a war all three nations started negotiations. Centuries of rivalry did not die easy, however, and negotiations would likely have failed if not for a coup d’état within the Damasan administration, disposing many of the country’s archmages and replaced them with a more industrial government. The country’s orc population was an important part of this revolution and in the end this meant the orcs returned to their factories, but not as slaves. The new government completely abolished slavery and although joining society as the lowliest of workers the orcs as a race prevailed and gradually earned a place among the other races. When negotiations suddenly seemed likely to succeed there was a diplomatic storm across the Northlands as other nations prompted to join the discussions, knowing full well that to be left outside would likely spell their doom. Over time the Union came to encompass all nations on both continents. The level of cooperation increased and with the advancements in telecommunication the Union became increasingly centralized, eventually abolishing national governments and announcing the first year of the Union Calendar. Category:Politics Category:Age of Information